musictimelinefandomcom-20200214-history
Green Day
1987 The band is formed by Billie Joe Armstrong and Mike Dirnt under the name Sweet Children OCT 17 The first Sweet Children show took place at Rod's Hickory Pit in Vallejo, CA 1988 Armstrong and Dirnt began working with former Isocracy drummer, John Kiffmeyer (also known as Al Sobrante). Kiffmeyer served as both the band's drummer and business manager, handling the booking of shows and helping the band establish a fan base Larry Livermore, owner of Lookout! Records, saw the band play an early show and signed them to his label The band record their first EP shortly before changing their name to Green Day 1989 APR The 1,000 Hours EP is Green Day's first release 1990 JULY 1 Green Day's debut album, 39/Smooth is released Green Day would record two EPs later that year: Slappy and Sweet Children Tré Cool's position as Green Day's drummer became permanent 1991 JULY 1 Lookout! Records released 1,039/Smoothed Out Slappy Hours, a compilation of the 39/Smooth, Slappy, and 1,000 Hours EPs MAY '''to '''SEP recording their second album at Art of Ears Studio in San Francisco, California 1992 JAN 17 The album Kerplunk is relaesed Touring 1993 Touring Kerplunk's underground success led to a wave of interest coming from major record labels, and they eventually left Lookout! on friendly terms and signed with Reprise Records after attracting the attention of producer Rob Cavallo SEP to OCT Green Day are in the studio recording their major label debut (third album overall) 1994 FEB 1 Green Day release their major label debut, Dookie. The album would eventually peak at US #2, NZ #1 and the lowest peak in any country UK #13. Throughout the 1990s, Dookie continued to sell well, eventually receiving diamond certification in 1999; To date, Dookie has sold over 15 million copies worldwide and remains the band's best-selling album JUNE 6 Their first major-label single is released, Longview SEP 9 At a concert at Boston Esplanade, mayhem broke-out during the band's set (cut short to seven songs) and by the end of the rampage, 100 people were injured and 45 arrested OCT 4 The single Welcome to Paradise is released AUG 14 The band also joined the lineups of both the Lollapalooza festival and Woodstock 1994, where they started an infamous mud fight. During the concert, a security guard mistook bassist Mike Dirnt for a stage-invading fan and punched out some of his teeth. Viewed by millions via pay-per-view television, the Woodstock 1994 performance further aided Green Day's growing publicity and recognition NOV 29 The single Basket Case is released The live albums, Live at Gilman Street and Live Tracks is released 1995 JAN 31 The single When I Come Around is released MAR 1 Dookie won the Grammy Award for Best Alternative Album a new single for the Angus soundtrack was released, titled "J.A.R.". number one on the Billboard Modern Rock Tracks chart SEP 7 The band is nominated for 9 MTV Video Music Awards including Video of the Year 25 The first single off the upcoming album is released, Geek Stink Breath OCT 3 The single Walking Contradction is released 10 The album Insomniac is released. Though the album did not approach the success of Dookie, it still sold two million copies in the United States DEC 27 The single Stuck With Me is released 1996 JAN 29 Insomniac won the band award nominations for Favorite Artist, Favorite Hard Rock Artist, and Favorite Alternative Artist at the American Music Awards After that, the band abruptly cancelled a European tour, citing exhaustion APR 25 The live album Foot In Mouth is released JULY 3 The single Brain Stew/Jaded is released 25 The live album Bowling Bowling Bowling Parking Parking is released SEP 4 The video for Walking Contradiction is nominated for Best Special Effects In a Video at the MTV Video Music Awards 1997 FEB 26 The video for "Walking Contradiction" got the band a Grammy nomination for Best Short Form Music Video MAY to JULY '''Green Day record their next album Nimrod '''SEP 22 The first single off the upcoming album is released, Hitchin' A Ride OCT 14 The album Nimrod is released and peaks at US #10. It has sold over 5 million copies worldwide NOV 16 The band made a guest appearance in an episode of King of the Hill entitled "The Man Who Shot Cane Skretteberg" DEC 23 The single, Good Riddance (Time of Your Life) is released 1998 MAY 26 The single Redundant is released SEP 10 Green Day won their first MTV Video Music Award for Best Alternative Video for "Good Riddance (Time of Your Life)" and they were also nominated for Viewer's Choice 1999 MAR 23 The single Nice Guys Finish Last is released 2000 OCT 3 The album, Warning is released. While all of Green Day's past albums had reached a status of at least double platinum, Warning was only certified gold 31 Minority, the first single from the album Warning, is released DEC 11 The single Warning is released 2001 APR 28 At the California Music Awards, Green Day won all eight awards that they were nominated for. They won the awards for Outstanding Album (Warning), Outstanding Punk Rock/Ska Album (Warning), Outstanding Group, Outstanding Male Vocalist, Outstanding Bassist, Outstanding Drummer, Outstanding Songwriter and Outstanding Artist OCT 9 The live album Tune In, Tokyo is released 29 The single Waiting is released NOV 13 The greatest hits compilation, International Superhits! is released. US #40 and UK #15. International Supervideos! is also released The single Macy's Day Parade is released 2002 JULY 2 The b-sides compilation album, Shenanigans is released. 2003 In the summer the band went into a studio to write and record new material for a new album, tentatively titled Cigarettes and Valentines. After completing 20 tracks, the master tapes were stolen from the studio. The band chose not to try to re-create the stolen album, but instead started over. By the end of the year, Green Day collaborated with Iggy Pop on two tracks for his album Skull Ring. The band underwent serious "band therapy," engaging in several long talks to work out the members' differences after accusations from Dirnt and Cool that Armstrong was "the band's Nazi"29 and a show-off bent on taking the limelight from the other band members The video album Riding In Vans With Boys is released 2004 FEB 1 A new song, a cover of "I Fought the Law" made its debut on a commercial for iTunes during NFL Super Bowl XXXVIII SEP 14 The single American Idiot is released and is the title track off the upcoming album 21 The hugely successful album, American Idiot is released. It debuted at number one on the Billboard charts, the band's first ever album to top the chart 21 The single Shoplifter is released exclusively through the iTunes Store NOV 29 The single Boulevard of Broken Dreams is released 2005 FEB 13 American Idiot won the Grammy for "Best Rock Album" the band toured in support of the album with about 150 dates — the longest tour in its career — visiting Japan, Australia, South America and the United Kingdom, where they drew a crowd of 130,000 people over a span of two days. MAY 7 The single Holiday is released JUNE 13 The single Wake Me Up When September Ends is released. The single became Green Day's second top 10 hit in the states peaking at #6 AUG 1 Green Day announced that that it had rescinded the master rights to its pre-Dookie material from Lookout! Records, citing a continuing breach of contract regarding unpaid royalties, a complaint shared with other Lookout! bands 28 The band swept the MTV Music Awards, winning a total of seven of the eight awards they were nominated for, including the coveted Viewer's Choice Award While touring for American Idiot, they filmed and recorded the two concerts at the Milton Keynes National Bowl in England, which was voted 'The Best Show On Earth' in a Kerrang! Magazine Poll. OCT 25 The single Jesus of Suburbia is released NOV 15 These recordings were released as a live CD and DVD called Bullet in a Bible DEC 14 and 17 The final shows of its 2005 world tour were in Sydney, Australia, and Melbourne, Australia. 2006 JAN 10 The band was awarded with a People's Choice Award for favorite group. Working on new material FEB 8 Green Day won the Grammy Award for Record of the Year for "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" which spent 16 weeks at the number one position of Billboard's Modern Rock Tracks, a record it shared along with Red Hot Chili Peppers' "Scar Tissue" and Staind's "It's Been Awhile," (the record has been since been beaten by Foo Fighters' 2007 hit "The Pretender" which reigned at the top spot for 18 weeks). SEP Green Day teamed up with U2 and producer Rick Rubin to record a cover of the song "The Saints Are Coming", originally recorded by The Skids, with an accompanying video. The song is to benefit Music Rising, an organization to help raise money for musicians' instruments lost during Hurricane Katrina, and to bring awareness on the eve of the one year anniversary of the disaster. OCT 31 The single The Saints Are Coming is released DEC Green Day and NRDC opened a web site in partnership to raise awareness on America's dependency on oil. 2007 MAY 1 The cover of the John Lennon song Working Class Hero is released on digital download That summer, the band appeared in a cameo role in The Simpsons Movie, where they perform the show's theme song. JULY 24 Green Day's cover of "The Simpsons Theme" is released as a single OCT Armstrong had 45 songs written 2008 FEB '''10 The song Working Class Hero is nominated for a Grammy, but loses to The White Stripes' "Icky Thump". '''MAY 20 Green Day released a new album under the band name Foxboro Hot Tubs entitled Stop Drop and Roll!!!. The Foxboro Hot Tubs went on a mini-tour to promote the record, hitting tiny Bay Area venues including the Stork Club in Oakland and Toot’s Tavern in Crockett, CA. One song, “Ruby Room,” even gives a shout-out to the Oakland dive bar where “the Pabst Blue Ribbon unravels OCT '''A video of the group recording with producer Butch Vig in the studio was posted on YouTube. Two videos showing the band in the studio were posted on YouTube Green Day released a cover of the John Lennon song "Working Class Hero", that was featured on the album Instant Karma: The Amnesty International Campaign to Save Darfur. The band performed the song on the season finale of American Idol. 2009 '''APR 16 The single, Know Your Enemy, taken from the upcoming album is released The writing and recording process, spanning three years and four recording studios, was finally finished Playing in California, their first live shows in almost 3 years MAY 15 The album 21st Century Breakdown is released worldwide. After the release, the album hit #1 in fourteen different countries, hitting Gold or Platinum in each. 21st Century Breakdown achieved Green Day's best chart performance to date 25 The song 21 Guns is released as a digital download JULY {14] The CD single, 21 Guns is released Green Day start another world tour SEP 4 21 Guns Live EP is released 15 The band adapted their album American Idiot in to a one-act stage musical that premiered at the Berkeley Rep on September 15 External Links Full list of awards and nominations for Green Day